


Fly Us Over

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Wolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 18年的生日点蚊给Fooly Cooly滴狼与飞行员
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Fly Us Over

狼看着飞机落了下来，一架长相奇怪的单人小飞机，机翼像两片薄薄的、鹤的翅膀。飞机是黑色的，有些人也许会说那不是特别吉利的颜色，但狼并不懂这些。他从早上就盯着那架飞机在森林的边缘打转，四处盘旋、在茂密的山岗中钻进钻出，最后那应该是发动机的东西发出了像被卡住喉咙一般的响声，黑色的飞机斜着一边翅膀，慢慢冲进了树丛之间。狼犹豫了一会儿，朝着坠机的地点找了过去。  
他在两棵核桃树间寻见那飞机和它的驾驶员，小飞机折了一只翅膀，但看上去情况还算完好，一顶很大的帆布降落伞从树枝上垂吊下来，一个男人被拴住了脚踝、倒挂在上面。他离着地面不远。飞行员戴了很大的风帽和很大的护目镜，嘴唇抿成一条严肃的直线，而后，他应该是看见了狼，那条直线向下弯去，狼过了一会儿才反应过来他是在微笑。  
“你好呀，”飞行员很有礼貌地说道，“你能帮我从这上面下来吗？那边地上有一把小刀，扔给我就行。”  
按理说，这并不是个非常合理的请求，因为他有刀，而狼没有，他可以用那刀刃把狼割成碎片，肉烤熟了吃，皮毛披在肩膀上。但这个男人身上的一些特质让狼决定帮助他。首先，他是从天上落下来的，狼以前只看过能飞的乌鸦，或者水鸟，他们都长着油光水滑的羽毛。而不管是男人身体还是飞机上面都没有羽毛。怪事一桩。其次，他并没有对狼发出呵斥或者干脆惊恐地大叫，而是露出了笑容，第二件怪事。最后，狼有些饿了，水鸟并不那么容易抓，他得选择今晚的口粮。  
男人用亮闪闪的小刀割断绳子，摔到地上，起身时苦笑着吐出嘴里的树叶。狼站在一定距离以外，谨慎地瞧着他，打算一有不对就跑走。他对此早有准备。人类喜爱火焰，等晚上男人升起篝火时他就靠那个找到他，然后把他吃掉。他嗅了嗅地面上一个圆圆的小铁块，闻见机油和金属的怪味儿。  
男人也正看着他：“听着……我没有恶意，我是一个飞行员，一个信差，我来运送一封信件，给一个叫Keith的男孩，是他的朋友写给他的。路上我遇到了带着紫色闪电的龙卷风，无数朵云对着大海下雨，我一定是被吹离了航向。”  
他从湿透的挎包里拿出一封小小的、白色的信：“你对着附近一定很熟悉，你知道这个地方在哪里吗？”  
“我没听说过任何叫Keith的男孩，”狼说，“这里是森林，从没有人类居住。”  
飞行员叹了口气，看上去有些忧虑，他抬头看着自己坠毁的飞机：“要把我的飞机修好需要一段时间，没有她我哪儿也去不了……”  
狼暗暗对他的反应嗤之以鼻，他生来具有四只脚爪，它们灵活且强韧，能带着他走去宇宙万物，人类太过孱弱，依靠木头才敢航行大海，依靠钢铁方得翱翔天空，不过，狼又有什么资格这样说呢，他本来也不会飞翔。  
在人类爬上树顶检查飞机的时候，狼跑开了，钻进石头、朽木和丛林之间，爪子在柔软的土地上拍击，奔跑如风。他想要强迫自己认为，自己的心跳得这么快是因为他跑得太急，而非因为一架黑色飞机或一个微笑的飞行员或者其他原因。狼不知何时起在森林中生活，他以溪流的方向指引前路，凭着极星的闪烁捕设陷阱、伏击猎物，在树叶的脉络里读到新长的浆果和水。森林是他的母亲和父亲，以神秘的、沙沙作响的手指指向前，说，我给你疾风的力量，从此你再不需其他。狼听见风在耳边温柔而细密的呢喃，它们颠三倒四地说着悄悄话，告诉他森林中其他生物所不知晓的秘密，比如，蘑菇洞里的兔子又生了一窝孩子，前两日的闪电击中了那颗美丽的老榉树、将他从中劈成两半；一颗星星坠落了，就在山的南坡，现在它躺在一个滚烫深陷的坑洞之中，变成了一块寻常的石头。狼绕过石楠丛，跑上山顶，被浓密的树冠遮蔽的天空之中什么都没有，一片悠闲的云彩在夕阳里漫步。  
那天晚上，他闻见篝火的浓烟，也看到了猩红辉映的火光，他朝着火跑了过去，在一片圆形的林中空地找到飞行员。那个人坐在一大块枯木上，拨弄着熊熊燃烧的热柴。篝火旁放着一个铁皮杯子，几卷绷带，火上烤着半只兔子。狼躲在阴影里观察飞行员的举动，他的注意力似乎都集中在火焰上，伸手在林地的寒气中取暖。狼不记得上一次见到人类是什么时候，他不记得……“嘿，你来了。”飞行员突然开口说道，正对着他的方向，他仍然是笑着的，那个笑容似乎只为他绽放。  
“我猜着也许你会过来看看……瞧，我给你留了晚饭。”他友好地说，举起半只烤得金黄的兔子。狼嗅着那股食物浓烈的香气，前爪在泥土上不安地刨动，他饥饿的那部分想要过去，但感知危险的那部分大叫着不！他比兔子更适合当一顿美餐！……人类看出他的顾虑，将食物抛了过来：“吃不吃随你。”说着，他从火上拿下自己那份，慢慢吃了起来。  
狼将冰凉的鼻子凑在滚热的兔肉上，牙齿咬进骨头，感到油腻腻的肉汁淌了下来。他快速解决掉他的晚饭，男人看到了他的动作，笑着歪了歪头：“你喜欢那个吗？”  
“味道不错，”他有些笨拙地回应，“谢谢你。”  
“谢谢你早些时候救了我。”  
“在山的另一头，大概几座山峰之后，有人类的村庄，”狼说道，不知道自己为何要继续说下去，“也许你要找的人住在那里。”  
男人先是愣了一下，而后缓慢地点头：“多谢告知，但在飞机修好前我哪儿也不会去。”他将剩骨扔到火焰里，油脂在焰心噼啪作响。“明天会是很长的一天，我要睡了，晚安。”  
飞行员钻进旁边一个鼓鼓囊囊的睡袋里，从狼的角度看不见他的脸或身体。狼在原地坐了一会儿，看火花在空气中微弱地闪光，火似乎令月亮也黯然失色。他唾弃自己愚蠢的想法，摆摆尾巴走开了。  
第二天早晨，他追着一只松鸡来到飞行员所在的林地上，他发现原来空旷的地面此时变得满满当当，各种机械、零件、形状奇怪的金属铺了一地，稍一不慎，松鸡咕咕叫着胜利逃脱，飞行员从驾驶舱里探出头，似乎不知道自己闯了什么祸。“早上好啊！”他欢快地招呼道。狼瞪着他被一道道机油弄黑的脸，问：“这就是你那架飞机里的羽毛吗？”  
飞行员不解地抬起眉毛，狼不得不跟他解释关于水鸟和羽毛的那些事情。之后，对方嘴角一扯，大笑起来。  
“是的，是的——！看啊，我把她的羽毛弄得到处都是，现在正要一片片粘回去呢。”他听上去一本正经，但眼睛还在笑着，“能把那个螺栓递给我吗，劳驾？”  
于是，狼稀里糊涂留在那里，帮飞行员传递工具、调试引擎，飞行员告诉他拽哪条操纵杆能拉动机翼向天空爬升，按下哪个按钮能放下起落架，读哪个表能知道油箱里此刻还剩多少燃料。“我很幸运，提前计算了燃料消耗，现在不至于没油，不然我只能推着这大家伙下山啦。”飞行员告诉他，狼似乎应该为这个笑话感到一点温暖和欣快的情绪，但他最后只是抬腿给自己搔了搔痒。  
飞行员没有告诉他的是，自己的故乡（“大概是个有山、也有海的地方”），童年时的生活（“我并不记得很多人脸了……也许没我想得那么多”），还有进入那场灾难性的龙卷风之前的情形（“四周一片黑暗，而我们不停向前飞着”），他也对那封信件没有什么印象了，只记得一个无从查证的名字。他抚摩着自己被弄脏的膝盖，一瞬间看上去有些许不安，但那神情很快被温顺的迷茫取代了。狼带他去了一条小溪，让他洗去自己身上的泥污。溪边长满黄色的蒲公英和菖蒲，松叶一样细的黑色小鱼飞快游过，白色的卵石在浅水底部闪闪发光，男人边清洗身体，边听他讲起这些溪流、极星的光芒、风中不断叙说的森林的秘密，狼已有很久没和他人讲话，但讲话的感觉不坏，飞行员一言不发，默默倾听。不知怎的，他能感觉出对方喜欢听他讲这些事情。那天晚上，他在离篝火几尺远的林木的阴暗里睡着了，身体缩成一团，倾听男人在火光中轻轻的呼吸声。  
“你知道，你不必非在这里陪我。”在第四天，或许第五天的午后，他们分享过午饭，男人摘来浆果作点心，狼正注意着一丛蛇莓上的红色蝴蝶。“我只是随便转转。”他随口应道，身上被阳光晒得发暖，男人伸出手来，似乎想摸摸那在光下闪烁的黑色毛皮，但最后收回了手。  
“不管怎样，我很高兴你在这里和我一起。”他这么说道。  
他们向着森林更深处进发了一段距离，绿色和紫色的蜥蜴隐藏在树干之上，阳光自圆形的叶片间洒下金斑，看上去就像花鹿的斑纹，多年之前，狼也曾在林中看见一头雄鹿，他眨动棕色的大眼睛看过来……但那也可能是一段错误的记忆。飞行员走在他身旁，手指被剑草割伤，嘴唇上染着黑莓沉郁的紫红色，随着步伐越加深入，他们之间的交流也就越少，共同享受这被林木充满的静默。夜晚，飞行员在一棵枯树的中心生起一小堆火，他们围在火旁，静静盯着跳动的火苗。  
“我的飞机很快就要修好了，那时候我就会离开这里。”男人说着，长长叹气。狼暗自揣测他叹息中蕴藏的意味，但并不能全部明白：“这是一趟很长的旅途。”  
“还有更长的。”男人说，他讲起一只没有心的木偶，几乎葬身鲸腹，那是个奇怪的故事。“人类总是有许许多多奇怪的故事吗？”狼发问。  
“多的是呢。不停旋转的屋子，压死邪恶的女巫。漂亮的小鸟叼来人的眼睛和骨头。一个小孩儿误入林中，爱上一头狼。”男人悠然说道，似乎那些言语不属于自己，“人们追寻新鲜事物，总是感到危险和好奇，这两样东西有时候没什么区别。”  
“就像你们没有鳃和鳍，仍然想要渡过大海，”狼说，“没有羽毛，还试图飞越危险的森林。”  
“我们的骨头和皮肉都很脆弱，”男人转过头，温和地看着他，“但心是自由的。”  
夜深了，森林里的生物都活了起来，狼蜷缩在男人身边，感觉对方温暖的手掌搭在自己厚实的毛皮上，而他不该为此觉得温暖。他站起身，走入树林，追着风前去。精灵般的细语再次充斥他的耳畔，月亮跟在他影子后面，而火焰离得越来越远。狼一路狂奔，爪子陷入落叶和青苔之中，森林伸出无形的手掌以作挽留，让他停一停，夜晚是如此美丽。但是那些溪流和月光，那些鱼群、野兔、高大的古树，他们没有笑容，也从不曾对他笑过。狼在一片悬崖前停了下来，或者说，他本以为那里是山崖，但是几米之深的脚下，静静躺卧着一块巨大的石头，雨水和夜露使它变得光滑圆润，几乎像是一颗黑色的珍珠。狼走了下去，努力嗅闻，却没从石头身上嗅出一点特别的气味。它来自太空，也不肯将自己的秘密告知此地——它还会记得自己从何而来吗？狼靠在石头边，感受到从它仍旧燃烧的核心辐射出的徐徐的暖意，他在夜风中突然感到寒冷，露水划过赤裸的皮肤，他从石头的反光里看见自己古怪的映像，毛皮不再，紫色的、充满好奇的眼睛，他想向前走去，却摔倒了。森林从上空怜悯地看着他，可怜的孩子，为什么要这般固执？他挥去那些蒲公英种子般的嗓音，踉踉跄跄地跑了起来。  
火就在眼前，金橙与猩红的光点弄得他一阵头晕，飞行员仍在原处沉睡着，他走过去将颤抖的手放在对方身上，几乎怕他就此不会再醒过来。“Shiro，”他小声的哀叫他的名字，“Shiro，醒一醒……”  
棕色的眼睛闪动。飞行员转过脸来，有点惊讶：“你在……”而他低下头去吻了他。Shiro僵直了一下，但很快融化在这个吻里，他的手指摸上他新生的柔软的黑发，嘴唇仍如蘸饱果汁般甜蜜。他们在人造的光焰中做爱，晕乎乎地相互抚摸，Shiro的身体在黑夜中如此之热，他几乎以为他们会引发一场山火，盛大的、疯狂的烈焰从山顶蔓延而去——  
“你必须离开这片森林。”他在对方耳边以微小的声音警告，不想被风听了去。火热模糊的回忆在眼前翻搅，风对他说，别让他们烧起来，你会被烧得什么都不剩的。“和我一起走。”Shiro恳求道，眼睛在光中睁大了，“你不想去往黑暗而危机四伏的海面吗，那么多的故事等着耳朵去听，龙卷风和广袤的都市等着眼睛去看，但最好的莫过于天空啊，我们没有翅膀，却仍然能去到群星之中……”  
他意识到，这是一场对他们来说都太过漫长的旅途。他用疾风的身躯换走一份尘封多年的记忆，森林轻声哀鸣，不愿让那火接近自己，不愿放走它钟爱的孩子，一块死去的石头，仍然记得自己曾是一颗星星……Shiro的眼睛在黑暗中看着他，而后，他呼唤出他的名字，犹如一封迷失了太久的信件。Keith将其点燃，让火焰烧灼，烧个不停，直至森林那黑暗古老的回忆中什么都不剩，而只余他们两个。


End file.
